Love Through Singing
by big dreamer girl
Summary: A singing contest is being held instead of a pokemon contest. Will Drew and May realize their feelings towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

Love through singing

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon or the song "Someone's Watching Over Me" It belongs to Hilary Duff.

"We're finally here!" May shouted as she ran ahead to the entrance of Blossom town. The wind blew through May's brown hair as her blue eyes scanned the small town. Max, Brock, and Ash came up to her.

"It's a pretty town," Ash commented as he looked at the cherry blossom trees planted in front of houses.

"Yeah," May agreed. "I'm going to win this contest."

"Yeah, right," a voice sneered from behind them. The group turned around. Drew stood behind them with a rose in his hand.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" May shouted.

"It just means your coordinating skills suck."

"I've won three contests!"

"You were just lucky."

"I was very good," May shouted.

"We'll see if you can at least pass the preliminary round in this contest."

"Fine!" May glared at Drew.

Drew walked pass her. As he right beside May he tossed the rose he had been

holding and continued into the town. May caught the rose.

Come on, May," Max said and they went into the town. They went to the pokemon center where Brock tried to flirt with Nurse Joy and Max pulled him away, Ash rented a room for all of them, and May wondered how difficult the contest would be. Then she thought about Drew. May felt her heart beat faster as she thought about him.

'Why am I feeling this way?' May questioned herself. 'I can't possibly like him. Can I?'

Later they went to the contest hall so May could sign up for the contest. They saw that there was a large crowd outside the hall.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"There's going to be a singing contest instead of a pokemon contest," somebody yelled.

"No way," May said and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She saw a sign taped on the door and read it.

_There will be a singing contest in place of a pokemon contest. This is so coordinators will have a chance to show off their skills instead of a pokemon's. Thank you for participating._

"Oh, well," May sighed and walked back to the pokemon center with her friends.

Day of the singing contest

May waited in the back room with the other contestants. One by one they were being called up the stage to sing. May was vrey nervous. She had never sung in front of large crowds before. Suddenly she would be singing in front of three hundred people. May looked around at all the other people and saw they looked just as nervous as she felt. Except for Drew. He was leaning against the wall, looking as if he knew this was going to happen and that he would win. Suddenly May heard her name being called and walked up to the stage. She stood in front of the large crowd. Her heart was beating fast. May closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll find  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me  


The crowd began to cheer loudly for May. May blushed and walked off the stage. She had just sat down in the waiting area when her friends and sibling came running up to her.

"That was awesome, May" Ash praised her.

"You always were so good at the singing," Max said.

"I'm sure you'll make it to the second round," Brock declared.

"Thanks guys," May said, smiling.

Max Brock and Ash went back to the audience to listen to the other contestants sing. Soon everybody was done. May sat thinking about whether she got into the second round when a rose was placed in front of her face. May looked up to see that Drew was holding it. May took the rose.

"What's this supposed to be for?" May asked.

"For doing a good job while singing," Drew said. "Of course, I'm better than you."

"Who says!" May shouted.

"I did."

May was going to shout at Drew but the screen in the room came on. May diverted her attention to it.

"Now we'll be announcing the four who will go on to the second round," an announcer said.

Four pictures came on. They were May's, Drew's and two other people. There were lines connecting to each picture and May saw her's was linked with Drew.

"The two teams have been picked. Tomorrow they will sing together and one team will earn the Blossom Town's ribbons. We'll be seeing everybody tomorrow!"

May stared at Drew. She would be singing with the most arrogant jerk in the world!

I hope you enjoy this story. There is only two chapters and a sequel. Please read and review. Thank you. Also I've decided not to delete To Give What It Takes but I do need to work on the chapter. I'll type up another chapter of Contestshipping Fanfic and the last chapter of this story over winter break. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Through Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon characters or the song.

Chapter 2

"Well, looks like I'll have to work with the most idiotic person in the whole wide world," Drew commented with a smirk.

"Take that back!" May yelled.

"I don't think so," Drew said and walked away. "Meet you at the pond later to practice. I'll find a song for us to sing."

"Fine," May huffed. She was still enraged that she was paired up with Drew but she wanted the ribbon so she decided to calm down long enough to work with him. Then she could go back to hating him again.

It was night and May found herself standing at the edge of the pond near the pokemon center. She still didn't want to work with Drew. She hated him!

'I hate him,' May thought. 'I hate how he's so arrogant. But...why would my heart beat so fast whenever I think about him? Maybe I just think too much.' May sighed. Drew had said to meet at the pond and he still wasn't here. 'Where is that stupid Drew?'

Drew headed towards the pond. He had spent a long time picking out the best song. The moon was full and shone down on the pathway to the pond. Drew looked ahead to see May. The moon made her look like a goddess.

'She looks so beautiful,' Drew shook his head. He couldn't think like that. It would ruin the image he had built for May. He wanted to protect himself from her. Everything about her was so special and he knew he could never have her. So he would continue to be mean to her to protect his heart.

Drew approached May. "I've got the song we can sing for the contest," He said.

"Fine," May said. She grabbed the lyrics from him and scanned the paper.

Drew watched May. Her voice was the voice of an angel, her love was his

treasure. A light blush colored Drew's cheeks and he turned away to look at the clear water. He couldn't let May know about his feelings. Not yet.

"Okay, we can do it," May finally said and Drew turned to her. "But that's the craziest song you could ever pick. I think you're crazy to do this."

Drew decided to ignore the last part of what May said. They practiced until they could sing perfectly.

The next morning May and Drew stood in the waiting room while the first team sang. It was obvious they had not practiced. Translation: They sucked. After they sang the crowd was hoping for a better singer. May and Drew walked out to the stage when their names were called. They took a deep breath and began to sing.

(Drew)

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew  
I found the one

(May)  
When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you

(Drew)  
Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along

(Both)

Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

Here I am still around and wondering  
How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you

I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do

The crowd began to cheer for May and Drew. The applause was much louder for them than for the other team. May blushed while Drew just smirked.

"Our winners are May and Drew," The announcer said.

A man with silver hair and warm brown eyes gave each of them a silver ribbon with gold outline May and Drew thanked him and went off the stage.

"Hey," Drew said. May turned to him. Drew tossed her a rose. "Congratulations." Drew walked away before May could say anything. She looked at the rose and saw a letter. She read it.

_I love you_

May ran out, hoping to find Drew. She didn't know what she felt about Drew but she knew she wanted to see him. Unfortunately she couldn't find him. May could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. She would probably never see him again. Her heart was breaking into little pieces.

Max, Ash, and Brock came up to her and she wiped her tears away. May hoped to see Drew soon and figure out her feelings for him. She set off with a heavy heart to the next town.

Drew stood in the corner of the building. He watched as May set off with her friends and hoped she felt the same way about him as he did for her. Drew sighed and walked off, the cold wind blowing through his hair.

I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Don't comment how the two are acting, okay? I don't know when the sequel will come out but I don't think it will take too long. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
